


Abandon

by Lunarelle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, House Lannister, Incest, Lannicest, Loss of Virginity, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Taboo, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Cersei and Jaime have always done everything together, including their first kiss.  They are bound together in more ways than one.  One evening, after dinner, they find themselves alone, and, for the first time, they give in to a deeper passion.  Rated E for underage sexual content.  Was going to be one-shot, but now may have a sequel.  Set before Jaime decides to join the Kingsguard.  PWP.  I originally had a bit more of a plot… then didn’t.





	Abandon

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153630350@N05/42536099271/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Disclaimer  
** The characters and the world depicted herein belong solely to George R.R. Martin and to HBO.  I am merely a visitor in the land of Westeros. 

* * *

The needle quickly worked its way through the fabric of the cloth, the stitching taking shape beautifully as she sewed, despite her shaking hands.  Out the open window, she could hear her brother sparring with one of his instructors, the sound of metal on metal reaching her ears.

“That is very nicely done, Cersei,” said Septa Samara, patting her shoulder.

Cersei merely nodded, murmuring her thanks.  She had no desire to be where she was.  Her mind flew to her twin brother.

Jaime.

They were sixteen years old, and ever since they had come out of their mother’s womb, they had been inseparable.  According to their septa, the first few times they’d been forced to be apart had resulted in terrible tantrums on both their parts. 

Cersei vaguely remembered an instance when she’d been very young, perhaps as young as three years old, when she’d been separated from her brother.  She remembered screaming his name and hearing his distant cry as well.  The two of them had been reunited an hour later, and had spent the rest of the day curled up in the same chair, their arms about each other.

She still hated to be separated from Jaime.  Even now, knowing he was several floors below her in the courtyard was making her feel uneasy, because they weren’t in the same room.

They had always done everything together.  Everything. 

Their first kiss.  Several kisses afterwards to see whether it still felt the same.

Cersei swallowed.  She had kissed other boys, hidden from her parents and from the guards.  With them, kissing had been just… lips.  Nothing special.  But with Jaime, it had felt completely different.

Because they had shared a womb?  She didn’t know, and there was nobody she could ask.  All she knew was that when she kissed him, she felt a slow fire in her belly that spread to the rest of her.  When their tongues touched, she shivered.

She hitched in a breath, the inside of her mouth tingling, almost as though she had swallowed a pinch of spice.

_I want my brother_ , she thought, turning her head towards the window.

Septa Samara smiled, “I think that’s enough for today, Cersei.  You may go.  I will tell your father of your progress in lessons: I’m sure he’ll be proud.”

Putting her sewing down, Cersei got to her feet and bowed.  Her father wouldn’t be proud.  He would say that Cersei was just doing her job as a Lannister.  She had to excel in everything.  She had to always look her best, even when she was going to sleep.  “Smile and be pretty” was the sentence she heard most often from her family.  Jaime had many more privileges than she did.

Quietly, she left, roaming the corridors until she reached her chambers.  She wanted to change before she saw Jaime, aware that he would clean up after his sparring session.

As soon as she was alone, her movements became a little more frantic as she tore towards her large wardrobe, taking out various dresses and looking at each of them with a critical eye.  After five minutes, she settled on a violet dress with a gilded bodice.  It was new: Jaime had never seen her in it.

Her body hummed.

* * *

Jaime walked out of his rooms, his hair still dripping from the bath he had taken.  He chewed on a fingernail as he looked for his sister, knowing where he would find her and wanting to run to her.  He had no idea why he had such a burning need to see her all of a sudden.  It was as though he had felt her thinking about him.

He licked his lips, remembering the last time they had kissed.  It had only been a fortnight previously, when they had found a moment to be alone, away from their tutors who kept a constant eye on them.  It had only been a moment – servants had seen them sneaking away, and they had almost been caught, but he remembered.

His sister had tasted of strawberries.  Delicious.

So focused was he on his memories that he all but ran into Cersei as he rounded a corner.

“Oh…” she breathed.

“Cersei.”  His breath caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing.  Her gown was new, and hugged her figure in all the right places, showing the barest hint of her budding cleavage.

She smiled at him, suddenly shy.  “Hello, brother.”  She opened her arms and he stepped into them, pressing his body close to hers in a tight hug.  “I missed you today,” she whispered into his ear.

His heart skipped a beat in his chest, “I missed you as well, my sister.”  He pulled away only briefly, checking to see if anybody was nearby.

“We’re alone,” said Cersei, putting a hand on his cheek and standing on tiptoe until their lips met.

Jaime knew he should have pulled away from her, but couldn’t even think about doing it.  Instead, he pulled her even closer to him, opening his mouth and allowing her to slide her tongue alongside his.  He slid his fingers into her hair, hissing when she rubbed her body against his.

He broke the kiss, panting.  Looking at her, he found that her skin was flushed, eyes overbright.

_What are you asking me to do, Cersei?  What is it that you want?_

The answers to his questions burst into his mind, as sweet as ripe summer fruit.  “Cersei,” he said again, breathing into her face.  She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to kiss him again –.

“There you two are!” exclaimed someone.

Cersei jumped out of her skin her eyes wide.  Jaime smiled, poking his sister in the ribs to make her squeal.  She started to laugh, and the servant, looking only slightly relieved, chuckled.

He took them to their father’s council chambers, where they sat in a meeting to discuss the finances of Lannisport, something they did whenever Tywin Lannister was absent.  Jaime listened more than he participated, keeping an eye on Cersei, who was perched on a chair at the end of the long table, as far away from him as she could get.

_The servants know more than they’re letting on_ , he thought.  _Else Father has put them up to this._

Servants _had_ caught them together once or twice.  Their bedchambers had always been next to each other until a couple of years previously, when suddenly, Jaime had found himself sleeping in another part of Casterly Rock altogether.  Away from Cersei.

He could sense his sister watching him.  It almost felt as though his skin were burning under the intensity of her gaze.  She took notes, but he knew perfectly well that she was only paying attention to what _he_ was saying, nothing else.  The knowledge that she wanted to bed him rendered him nearly incoherent.

It was all he could do to keep himself focused for the rest of the afternoon as the meeting droned on.

* * *

Cersei sighed when the sun started going down and candles were lit.  The meeting was adjourning.  She had barely heard anything of the facts and figures that had been thrown at them, but had taken note of the way Jaime had acted.  She would be able to sing his praises to their father, whenever he returned.

“Will you have dinner with us?” Jaime asked the envoys.

Cersei nearly cursed him.  He wanted the envoys to have dinner with them?  Why?  Couldn’t he tell that she wanted to be alone with him?

He glanced at her, an apology in his eyes.

Shaking her head, she grit her teeth as one of the envoys, a lecherous old man, offered her arm to accompany her to the dining hall.  He sat next to her throughout the entire meal, trying to engage her in conversation.  But while she was pleasant with him, she made sure to say as little as possible.

As soon as she could, she excused herself from the table, hoping that Jaime would come see her afterwards.

He did, not long after she had taken a seat at her window, looking out at the dark expanse that was the Sunset Sea.  It was dark in her room, as she had only lit one candle.

“Cersei,” he whispered.

She turned her head towards him only briefly, not looking at him.  She heard Jaime sigh as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m sorry.  I had to ask them to stay, you realize.  It would have been rude of me to turn them away.”  He walked carefully towards her, “Do you want me to stay, sister?”

The nod she gave him was almost imperceptible, but it was there.

He said nothing else, bringing his hand to rest on the back of her neck, beneath the expanse of her thick blonde hair, which she’d released from her braids.  She was beautiful, his sister, and the moment he touched her, she moved her head back to look at him.

He leaned down.  She leaned up.  Their lips met, already parting.  “Did you lock the door?” she asked him.

He hadn’t, and he hastened to do so while she moved to sit on the bed.  His hands were shaking so much that he was sure the entire castle could hear the sound he was making as he turned the key in the lock, trapping them inside Cersei’s room.

They were alone.

He turned to face her, his eyes wide.  His breathing was erratic, and even from where he stood, with the dimness of the room, he could see that her cheeks were flushed, that she was shaking too.  She was excited, nervous.  She _wanted_ this.  Wanted this so badly…

Cersei held out her hand to him, and he nearly ran to her, but forced himself to walk calmly to her.  His fingers curled around hers.

They had always done everything together.  It was only natural that they do this first thing together as well.

She kissed him, hungry for it now, crawling into his lap.  Her free hand found the laces of his shirt, beginning to tug at them.  He broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over his head quickly before their mouths met again.  She was taking control, and he let her, wanting her to set the pace, loving her for it, growing stiff against her.

“Cersei,” he hissed when she brought her hand down between their bodies to touch his arousal.  This was something she had never done before.  She had stared at it through his trousers, yes.  He’d caught her at it.  The first time, she had blushed.  Afterwards, not so much.

But never had she touched it. 

Until now.

Cersei got off him slowly, keeping her eyes on his.  Her fingers moved to his hips briefly before tracing the leather back down to where it was slightly tented.

Both their breaths hitched in their throats.  Something jumped beneath her hand.  Alive, like a snake.  Cersei’s eyes flickered down for a moment, then back up to Jaime’s face.

As one, the two of them put their hands on the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down to his knees, where they got caught on his boots.  Jaime made a sound of frustration and sat up, quickly tugging off his boots and throwing them across the room, Cersei using that time to unlace the back of her dress.

“Wait,” he said to her.

She paused, looking at him quizzically.

“Let me do that, sister.”

* * *

He took his time.

Kissing her, he brought his hands to her back, finishing what she’d started and sliding her dress off her body, exposing her.  He Hadn’t seen her naked since they’d been much younger, when they’d still taken baths together in the sea.

She was slender.  Perhaps a shade too thin, but he didn’t care.  Something woke in him, something primal.  Something possessive that told him she belonged to him, and only him.  No matter what would happen in their futures, who they would be promised to, she would be his first, and she would always remain his.

Cersei pushed down her undergarments, and Jaime pushed down his.

They were naked.  Miles of skin completely out there for each other to see.

She touched him first, her hand reaching out to trace the hard line of his abdomen, his chest, his shoulder, his arm.  She walked behind him, adding her other hand to his body and exploding his back.  His ass.

He turned around, catching her off-guard and kissing her again.  Slowly, he pushed her onto the bed, his hands exploring her body now, tingling as they did so, making her gasp.  He felt her skin erupting into gooseflesh at his touch.  He wanted to rush.  Wanted to get this over with, but everything within him told him to wait.  He had to do this right, for her.

He pulled away, resting next to her, letting her set the pace again.

She placed a kiss on his chest.  One on his belly, lingering.  Inhaling.

Then she looked down at his cock.

His eyes widened as her hand got closer and closer to it, until her index finger touched it gently.  He couldn’t help the sound that came out of the back of his throat, a strangled gasp that he’d never made in her presence before.

Cersei looked at him again, then back down, her finger tracing it slowly, almost reverently.  “Does that hurt?” she asked.

“Not at all,” he said, his voice not quite steady.  As a matter of fact, it felt… he couldn’t quite describe the way it felt.  Only that he wanted more of it.  He reached down, taking her hand in his, and guiding her fingers around his shaft, which had lengthened considerably.

She hissed.  “Is it… is it always that big?”

Jaime shook his head, “No, it… only when I’m aroused.”  He sat up and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her, and she kissed him back, hungry.  Needy.  “Are you sure about this, Cersei?” he asked her.  “We… we can’t take this back.”

“I’m sure.”

She was sure.  Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, but she wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.  Her stomach coiled in anticipation, her skin fairly humming her brother’s name.

She needed him.

“Touch me, Jaime.”

_Touch me, Jaime_.

The words, like a mantra, reverberated around his head as he ran his hands over his sister’s body, caressing her breasts, her belly, her hips, her legs.  He couldn’t help himself when he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her right nipple.  He had to.  She gasped.  He opened his mouth, sucking on it until it hardened against his tongue.

His free hand ran down her body to rest between her legs, which spread to welcome him.

He had never done this with anybody before, and yet, he seemed to know exactly what to do.  His fingers began to rub against her, and she gave a low moan, falling back against the pillows, saying his name softly.

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

She nodded, and he kept going until she began to shake from head to toe.  She’d done this to herself before, but it had never felt like this.  Had never made her feel so alive.  She spread her legs wider, wanting more.  She reached down, penetrating herself slowly.

Jaime stared, entranced.  “By the Gods, Cersei…”

“I’ve never done more than this on my own,” she told him, her cheeks red.  She removed her finger from her vagina and took his hand, guiding his fingers where she needed him.

His mouth slightly open, Jaime pushed his index finger inside. Cersei blinked, not having expected his finger to feel… bigger, although she supposed she should have.  He was a boy after all.  A man.

“Do you have any oil?” he asked her.  “I… I heard guards talking about oil…”

She nodded, “In the box under the bed.”

He kissed her gently and pulled his hand away from her before finding the box she mentioned.  It was a simple box with the Lannister lion on it, and when he opened it, he saw various things inside, apart from the bottle of oil he was looking for: swaths of linen and cotton of various thickness that made him frown at first, until he realized what their uses were for.  He cleared his throat, realizing that to be embarrassed about such things, considering what he was about to do, was ridiculous.  He grabbed the oil and joined Cersei on the bed again.

“How did you get this?” he wondered.

She gave him a mysterious smile, looking him up and down, “Do you want to talk, brother?”

He smiled back at her, shaking his head and kissing her again.  He opened the bottle of oil, spilling some of it in his hands, managing not to break their kiss as he did so.  She took the bottle from him, blindly placing it on the nightstand, gasping when she felt his finger inside her again.

Her own hands found his, coating her fingers with the slippery substance.  Knowledge of what to do seemed to burst, fully bloomed, into both their minds, driven by some carnal instinct.

She slid her fingers around his erection, her legs spreading open, and he pressed another finger inside her.  This time, she gave a cry, feeling pain, her body instinctively wanting to pull away from her brother.

He paused right away, “Are you all right?”

Cersei nodded, “Yes.  Just… yes.”  She kissed him again.  “Go on, please.  Oh, please, Jaime.”

So, he did.

He could feel heat pooling in his belly, a feeling he didn’t fully understand wanting to burst from his chest as he positioned himself between Cersei’s legs.

She was his twin.  His sister.  They had shared a womb together.  They’d come into this world screaming together.

And together, they joined their bodies.  Finally.

She cried out, a burning pain sizzling where her brother penetrated her.  Despite the oil, and the fact that he was trying to be careful, he was clumsy, and his hips stuttered.  He fell on top of her, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“Oh, Cersei…” he breathed.

Her eyes were shut tight, and her body was so tense, like she was trying to push him away, but struggling not to.

“Cersei?” he asked, kissing her lips gently, trying not to move his hips as he propped himself up on his forearms.

She took a deep breath, opening eyes that were wet with tears.  She wrapped her arms around him, hands coming to rest on his back.  She hitched in a breath and nodded.

“Are you sure?  I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You d-don’t want to stop,” she said.  She knew it was true.  He was inside her now, and no matter what he said, he didn’t want to stop.  He would if she asked, but he would hate it.

His hips started to move, and her eyes shut tight again, a tear rolling down her face.  She was trying not to scream – if anybody heard her…

“No, Cersei, l-look at me, sister.”  He kissed her, “Look at me.”

The candle’s light had nearly burned itself out, making it very hard to fully make out his face, but she knew him.  Her brother.  Her twin.  The one she loved more than anybody in the world.

“I love you,” she said to him.

“I love you.”

His movements became more controlled as the two of them got used to what was transpiring.  She was still in pain, but he tried to ease it for her.

“Do you want to be on top?” he asked her.

She nodded once and he slowly switched positions with her, letting her take him into her hand and place him inside her.  A shaft of moonlight fell across her face, and so he saw the pain the flitted across it, and yet she didn’t stop.  Neither of them did.

He was inside her.  Hot.  Hard.  Solid.  She couldn’t believe it.  She had dreamed of this time and again, never daring to believe that it would happen.  She’d never thought that it would hurt so.  Like liquid fire ripping through her.

Part of her knew she should stop.  But another part of her, a larger part, told her she couldn’t ever let her brother go.  Terrible things would happen if she and her brother separated.

He was whispering her name, and she was aware that something was happening to him.  He was… close.  She leaned down, kissing him, and he grabbed her, flipping them over again.  He thrust inside her once, twice before his hips shook, almost bumping against hers painfully.  He groaned against her neck, relaxing.

“Are you done?” she whispered.

A nod, “I’m sorry,” he answered after a minute, breathing heavily.  “I couldn’t… did I hurt you?  Do you want me to go on?”

She shook her head, “No, just… just wait, please.”  She wanted to cry.  She had expected this to last longer than a few minutes, and didn’t know what to think now that it was over.  Her lip trembled.

Jaime kissed her tenderly, “Hey,” he said.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” she sniffled.

“I promise.”

* * *

He stayed with her for the rest of the night, holding her as she slept.  Every couple of hours, they would wake up, making sure that the other was still there, their hold tightening.

As the sun rose, Jaime found himself inside Cersei again, and she cried out into his mouth.  She was sore from their previous coupling, the blood on the sheets proof that what had happened the night before hadn’t been a dream, but they couldn’t help themselves. 

He was gentle still, trying to take his time so that she could enjoy it, but it was too new an experience for her body to relax into it.  The pain eased when she climbed on top of him, however, so she stayed there, and he let her, enjoying the way her long hair cascaded down to cover her breasts.  Now that there was more light, they could look at one another, and learn a whole new set of expressions on each other’s faces.

And there was so much to learn, all of a sudden.

Cersei found out that morning what her brother looked like when he climaxed inside her.  Eyes shut, lips parted, body tense against a scream that he tried to contain, he looked like his world had come undone.  Beautiful.  She had done this.  She.

She had made her brother lose control of himself.

And when Jaime opened his eyes, he found out what his twin looked like with triumph etched upon her features.  He laughed and sat up, grabbing her and kissing her deeply.  She kissed him back moaning as he unexpectedly nudged himself deeper inside her.

“I don’t want to stop,” he said to her.

“I know.  I don’t either.”  She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, “Father’s coming home today.”

Jaime closed his eyes, “I know.”  They would probably be apart all day, a prospect he didn’t enjoy.  “Come to my chambers tonight if you can.”

She nodded, wincing when he eased himself out of her.  Tears came to her eyes at the separation, and he quickly kissed her.

“No, don’t cry.  We’ll be together again soon, I promise.”

But about that, he was wrong.

Their father indeed came home that day, with news that he was sending Jaime away for a month to train with various knights while Cersei remained at Casterly Rock.

Shocked, she tried to reason with him, asking him why she couldn’t go along and observe her brother’s training.

“A training session is no place for a lady,” said Lord Tywin simply.

Perhaps not but… a month without her brother?  Cersei could scarcely believe that she and Jaime were going to be apart so long.

“When are you leaving?” she asked him that afternoon.

He couldn’t quite meet her eyes.  “Father says we have to leave tonight.”

“No… Jaime…”

“I know.”  He took her into his arms, kissing her, not caring about anybody walking in on them.  “I know, Cersei.”

“You cannot leave me that long.”

“I wouldn’t if I could, believe me.”  He cupped her face in his hands, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.  He missed her already, and knew that he would miss her every moment he was away from home.  He counted the days until they were together again, ready to give in, to abandon themselves to each other once more.

**The End**


End file.
